Rabbids vs. Warioware
Cast Brandon Lorbes as Rabbid #1 and Jimmy T MaNCHA as Rabbid #2 TheSuperPlushyBros as Rabbid #3 Frenzy as #4 Rap Battles of Video Game All Stars as Wario AccordionChick as Mona Pizza Stofferex as Ashley Lyrics Rabbids: Rabbid 1: AHHHHHH!!! Who the hell are these drunk bastards? This bunch of misfits will be bowing down to their new masters Rabbid 2: I don't know Wario-Where to start, there's so much retards to diss We got a fatass, an MJ fanboy, a weird witch, and slutty bitch Rabbid 3: Looks like Mario fired you from the company, why am I not surprised? What happened? Did you fart and the garlic stench make everyone blind? Rabbid 4: You're game is just making people do one simple task, that's dumb We're so awesome to even get our own show on Nickelodeon Warioware: Wario: Are these guys rapping or are did just hear an ambulance go by? No ear-raping is necessary everyone's sense of hearing will die Mona Pizza: Are these rab-bitches on adredaline? They're so fucking wild This slice of pizza is coming in hot, you want it spicy or mild? Jimmy T: OW! Time to groove as we rip off these bunnies' feet Giving us all good luck and dance our rhymes to victory Ashley: I'll cast a spell coming up with the one diss to win against these whores Let's mention you guys aren't even in Rayman's games anymore Rabbids: Rabbid #3 Time to invade these pricks, take their business down now Rabbid #1 We don't need that stupid Rayman we're still the one that takes the crown Rabbid #2 Where do you find these guys? Its like you were hired in the streets Rabbid #4 Before this battle is done, these bunnies will have you beat Rabbid #2 What's the story in all your games? Its just a bunch of random shit Rabbid #1 You guys are about to get it let's see if you can handle our Dribble and Spitz Rabbid #3 ''' So what's our point you ask? Well let us make this clear and clean '''All: YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE! THE LAST THING YOU'LL HEAR IS OUR SCREAMS!!! Warioware: Mona: Your curiosity is leading to you freaks into so much trouble Ashley: These guys are the only ones that don't look that cute or adorable Wario: I'll pummel your asses down, so come to me and my gang Somebody call Elmer Fudd that Wabbid Season is back again Jimmy: We're gonna put you in little graves and then we'll moonwalk right over ya Mona: You guys are even weak to fight against that viking fairy, Betilla Wario: We made tons of cash thanks to this muscle man with the zig zag mustache Ashley: ''' Let's wrap it up these rabbits with rabies are starting to give me a rash '''Rabbids: All: You just made a mistake when you stepped into the Rabbids land (#2) We know the fatass here is gay (#1) Look how he dresses as Wario Man (#4) We'll leave you in shock bringing 9 Volts and 18 Volts (#2) Thinking of rhymes so fast getting smarter than Dr. Crygor (#3) Nobody cares about you guys just like how no one cares for Globox (#1) You made thousands on your games, well we don't give any fucks (#2) Be careful you Young Crickets, we're taking over like Orbulon It's time we go out and rave so, garlic lovers, BRING IT ON Warioware: (Wario) Don't try to act all Ubi-Soft (Ashley) You're show on Nick lowered your fame (Mona) You're like the minions from Despicable Me (Jimmy) Challenging us is insane (Wario) How do you think you can hurt us when all you have is a plunger? (Ashley) Like Wario already put through enough when his other plumber brothers (Mona) You had you're own amusement park? Well we got a corporation (Wario) For me I got my own land (Mona) Okay, now let's not make things hasted (Jimmy) Alright cool cats how about we finally make our final pwn (All) Why don't you just do us all a favor Rabbids and just Go Home? Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link https://soundcloud.com/gasrbspecials/rabbids-vs-warioware-gaming-all-star-rap-battles-easter-special Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgOO21beNvU Poll Who Won? Rabbids Warioware